1. Field of the Invention
A gravity accumulation conveyor apparatus that generally allows for case accumulation by mechanical means. Specifically, the accumulation system uses "gravity" to propel the cases down the conveyor and an arrangement of connecting devices that connects an upstream roller only to a spaced downstream roller in a defined roller zone provides a :retarding action for cases travelling down the inclined conveyor apparatus when a preceding case has been stopped. Thus the cases are substantially prevented from striking one another with such force as to injure the product therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In using accumulation type gravity conveyor systems, downstream operations can be slowed down allowing cases to be handled more gently by the conveyor system thereby minimizing product breakage within the cases or packages. A downstream operator can control the instantaneous rate of case handling, allowing them to perform critical case handling procedures at a slower rate (such as loading the top of a drop frame trailer) and easier operations (stacking cases on the trailer floor) at a somewhat faster and more natural rate.
Retarding the speed of a moving object, such as a case having product therein or a pallet on a gravitationally actuated conveyor ramp, is an important mechanical operation that must be done effectively as well as expeditiously. In handling such cases or pallets, it is very important that the forward motion of the case, pallet, or other article along the conveyor system be slowed down when one case or article reaches a predetermined location.
Various mechanical devices have been provided to accomplish such a result. Such prior art devices are bulky, complex, expensive to make, difficult to service and maintain, and fail to prevent collisions between cases to the extent necessary to protect the cases and the product therein.